Autumn Air
by Darkness mind
Summary: A short but sweet kiss. A cross breed beast that is sent out to kill those that threaten the ZLF. Normal pairs.
1. A walk to remember

I really have no idea what is going on in my mind. Alls I know is that I want to write a story for one of my favorite fighting games. Bloody Roar hell yes! So enough of me chatting my mouth off let's get started.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bloody Roar or any of the characters. Hudson owns them but damn their writers for coming up with crappy plot lines and saying. Enough said.sticks tongue out

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Autumn Air**

By: Darkness mind

**Chapter one**: A walk to remember

The wind picked up as the cool air of autumn made its way into town. A few leaves danced on the ground as people walked by. Children dressed up for the chilly weather ran past each other making their way to school. A boy about 15 walked in a slow but even pace. He was in no hurry to go to school. Even though he liked some of the classes it doesn't mean that he should run at neck breaking speed just to make it before the teacher does.

"Kenji hurry up we're going to be late." Said a girl only a few feet ahead of him. Kenji picked up his head and smiled at the girl. Uriko always knew how to make him smile. Just having her in the same room as him makes him smile. After all they both had a hard past with the ZLF. Shaking his head a few times he continued to walk his slow and even pace. Sighing Uriko ran back to him and grabbed his arm then forcefully dragged Kenji to move faster.

"Come on Kenji hurry up. What's gotten into you?" She asked looking back at the quiet ninja. But before she could get an answer the school bell began to chime.

"Ah crap we're late!" moaned Uriko. Kenji then grabbed her by the arm and gave her a smile.

"Then we better get moving." He said moving his arm down to her hand. Uriko started to blush a little seeing that he was holding her hand. Looking back at Kenji she blushed even harder. The way he smiled was warm and friendly. And his hands were soft to the touch. All of this made Uriko blush while looking down at the ground. Seeing this Kenji then moved in close and gave her a small kiss on her lips. Though it was short and sweet it felt like a life time to Uriko. Looking up at Kenji he smiled and gave out a small tug. Thus the two teens walked hand in hand to school, one blushing while the other one smiled.

But the question is how long will this peace last? Is there an enemy waiting to strike? All of these question can not be answered since time has yet to reveal anything. But be sure of this that no matter what life is going to throw at our heroes the heart is one of the strongest warriors.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah so chapter one is very short. But I'll try and make them longer. Hope you guys liked the little fluff I put in. I'm not much of a fluff person so if it sucked let me know. Cheers and have a good day.


	2. Experiment number 503

Almost a whole bloody year without updating! I'm a bad author. Well there is a reason to my madness. See after chapter one of "Autumn Air" I sort of caught the writers block bug. And also I fell out of touch with my Bloody Roar side too. Sad really once you think about it. But last night my killer Bloody Roar side came back with a kick! So after reading some more stories and playing a few extra rounds of BR3 it was high time for me to continue on writing. And where are my manners? If it wasn't for you folks who reviewed my story I wouldn't be updating. So here is a heart filled thank you to those who have reviewed my story. Now as they say "On with the show!"

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bloody Roar or any of the characters. Hudson owns them. So please don't sue me. I do own though the character "Lisa" and her beast form/moves.

* * *

**Autumn Air**

By: Darkness mind

** Chapter Two**: Experiment number 503

'_Pain. My body aches all over. What happened to me? Why do I hurt all over?'_ She tried to move around but found that her arms are chained to a wall.

'_Trapped. I'm trapped. But where am I?'_ Soft footsteps started to echo through out the room. A small snicker could be heard.

'_Some ones here! Help me! Help me!'_ She tried to scream but nothing happened. The soft footsteps stopped in front of her. She felt a blind fold being removed from her eyes. Then her head was brought up by a hand.

"Open your eyes experiment 503. Open your eyes and see your master!" a cold voice echoed through out the room. Opening her eyes she saw a man with raven black hair and red eyes. His body from what she could tell was muscular with no hint of fat.

"My name is Shenlong. I am your master. You will serve me and me alone. Betray me and you will face death. Is that clear experiment 503?" she nodded her head 'yes.' Shenlong placed her head back down and unlocked the chains that bound her to the wall.

"Your beast form is that of a Tigon. A cross breed between a lion and a tiger. You are one of the first to have a cross breed form." He looked at her with a cold glare. Shivers ran down her spine. He then continued on.

"You work for the ZLF. What's left of it that is. Your job is simple. Kill anyone that threatens the ZLF without any mercy. Once your task is complete report back to me." He threw some cloths at her with a thrust. She looked down at them and saw that they were mostly black.

"Your new name now is Lisa. Quickly put on your clothes and follow me. I have a mission waiting for you." Turning on the balls of his heels he started to walk out of the room.

Lisa looked from her clothes to her new master and obeyed without any questions. Quickly changing into her new outfit she saw that it was a ninja gi. There were no sleeves so she could move her arms freely. The collar of the outfit could fold out and cover her mouth and most of her nose. The pants fit like a glove and her boots covered a little bit of her pants. The back of her shirt hand an emblem of a tiger and a lion forming a yin yang. The front of her shirt had nothing.

Lisa checked her outfit out from a near by mirror and liked what she saw. But what caught her eye was three numbers tattoo on her right arm. Looking closely she could make out the numbers to be '503.'

"Experiment 503." She whispered. She looked around and found a black cloth lying on a table. She quickly grabbed the cloth and tied it over her tattoo.

"No one will know I was an experiment. Experiment 503 was never born. They will only know my name, and that name is Lisa." Copying her master she turned on the balls of her heels and walked out of the room. Ready to kill anyone that threatens the ZLF.

* * *

This chapter sucks in my mind. But I really don't know. Sorry for the long awaited update. Hope you guys liked it. Cheers and have a good day. 


End file.
